A new school day!
by STELLA-955675
Summary: A new school day for Hilry! can she makes it? new friends,new teachers so many things and therefore there is confusion! want to know what would happen? read it and you would get it!


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Title:A new day of school!

Summary: A new day of school for Hilary can she makes it! In the Avalar High school? Want to know check it out!

One of my friend at this site wrote this for me!

**Chapter One**

Brown green shot open at the instant of the loud screeching that was emitted from the alarm clock. The girl reacted immediately, hastily reaching a hand over to the clock on her windowsill to cease the buzzing. The moment the loud obnoxious noise stopped, silence took over and Hilary fell asleep.

Thinking that five more minutes would do no harm, she yielded to the pressure of her eyelids. Half an hour later'

Hilary shot up in bed and glanced fearfully at the clock nearby. Crap!

I'm late for the first day of school! Hilary tumbled out of the bed and hastily untangled herself from the blanket. She ran into the bathroom, and only minutes later, was she already dressed in her school uniform and brushing her short brown hair with her comb. The uniforms the girls wore at Avalar High were simple white three quarter sleeved white blouses, a navy sleeveless V-neck sweater, and a knee length green skirt. The guys wore similar attires, consisted of a white polo shirt, a pair of navy blue dress pants, and a green sleeveless sweater worn over the polo. Hilary put down the brush and raced down the stairs. Grabbing the nearest pastry that lay on the kitchen counter, which turned out to be a honey glazed croissant, the girl ran out of the house with her schoolbag slung over her right shoulder.

A figure of a girl with short brown hair entered the school property in a mad dash for the doors. Hilary had heard the late bell ring about ten seconds ago.

She had memorized her program schedule already and the first class on her agenda was chemistry. Speeding up the stairs, Hilary reached the second floor of the building and turned right from the stairs, heading straight for room 261. She paused in front of the door, to catch her breath and prepare herself for all the eyes that would soon be focused on her. She shivered at the thought, but it was true; people stared at the new students.

Mr. Smith was amazingly kind about the lateness. "Don't worry about it, I haven't taken attendance yet and it's only your first day here.

You'll get used to it soon', he told her and motioned for her to take a seat among the other students. Spotting the only empty seat left, Hilary walked over swiftly and sat down in the chair. Once seated, she glanced around the room, noticing eyes were on her. Hilary lowered her head, not wanting to meet their gazes and tried to shut them out. The second time she raised her face to observe the other classmates, she noticed that most of the guys eyes were on her for some reason, and the girls eyes were directed to not Hilary, but the one next to her. Funny, in all that time, the girl hadn't taken the time to look at who was seated adjacent to her. She had been so concentrated on avoiding the eyes on her that she didn't even bother glancing in her partner's direction when she neared her seat.

Taking the opportunity now, as the teacher's back was turned to write notes down on the chalkboard, Hilary stole a quick glance at the person seated next to her. When she looked at him, her breath was taken away. The young man seated next to her was amazingly perfect in his appearance. His hair, a bluish color, was wild and somewhat spiky. His eyes, focused on the board, were a piercing color of the most beautiful shade of brown. Hilary turned hastily back to the board, a light blush on her cheeks. Sure, the guy next to her was gorgeous, but that meant nothing. She scolded herself mentally for getting so carried away.

Hilary quickly snapped out of her thoughts and began to take notice of the growing amount of notes Mr. Smith had written on the board. Kai glanced at the new girl next to him. Sure, he knew it when she was looking at him, and was totally aware of it, but she was different from those fan girls of his. The look in her eyes that he saw as he looked at her through his peripheral vision was of curiosity and not of any of the lust, flirtatiousness, or greed like the other girls.

This girl was different. Finally, Kai decided to take a good look at the girl, out of newly founded curiosity and was completely blown away at what he saw. The girl was simply beautiful, short brown blue hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a tempting slim figure. She was bent over her binder and, busy with taking the notes that Kai had already finished copying. Stray strands had escaped from the clip that she had placed in her hair, and flowed onto the paper. Letting out a small sigh, she stopped her writing to place them behind her ear. She stopped as she realized that the teacher had erased the notes, currently busy with giving a lecture and drawing a diagram where the notes once were.

Kai watched as she gave up with annoyance and just simply sighed, placed her pen down, and sat up to listen to the lesson. He reached over to tap her shoulder. Hilary turned to her right as she felt someone tap her shoulder. Her emerald eyes met with the dreamiest of brown, but she did not forget to speak. 'Yes?' 'Do you need the notes? I realize that he probably erased them before you could finish', he offered. She shook out of her thoughts; it wasn't like her to get caught up like that over a first impression from a guy. She reminded herself that true, his features were amazing, but it was still a mere shell. But she didn't forget her manners, and replied kindly with a smile.

"Thanks that would help", he handed her the sheet of paper. Hilary took it from him and began to jot down the notes with speed. About four minutes later, she had finished and the students prepared for the bell to ring. She handed the paper back to him.

'Thanks a lot; um she waited for him to fill in the blank. She had forgotten to look at his name on the notes he handed her, but it was still good to have an introduction.

'Oh Kai', he smiled handsomely 'and you're?'

'My name is Hilary,' she answered, aware of all the strange glares she was now receiving from various girls. Feeling uncomfortable, she ended the conversation by turning around and looking elsewhere. The bell took this chance to ring.


End file.
